The First
by Cylonblaze
Summary: A certain Spectrobe master and his partner are stuck on a world as cats. This is believed to be the first of a long and mysterious war.  T to be safe
1. Prologue

**ANOTHER CROSSOVA! I have it in my heads… it will eventually connect to the IZ universe… yep, I have a WHOLE story about crossovers in my mind. So, this'll be happening a while before Zim and Dib get stuck in Tamriel. Not 100% sure how much earlier, but earlier nonetheless. WARNING! THIS WILL GIVE AWAY ****SOME**** SPOILERS FOR THE Warriors SERIES! SOME! It takes place a little after SkyClan's Destiny. BEFORE the new manga about SkyClan. It'll be confusing, but please work with it. So mainly SkyClan spoilers, but might have references to what's happening in the Lake territory. (Mainly Rock will appear. I think that'll be it) This also kinda sorta gives away some of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series… but it ISN'T a crossover between those two. I'm just adding them because, in good time, it WILL affect them. As you'll read. But I OWN NOTHING. NOT STARCLAN OR GUARDIANS!**

_-In the stars-_

The delicate tortoiseshell she-cat sat hunched over a small pool, worry flickering in her eyes.

"Is this really happening?"

She heard his feathers shift, as if he, too, was uncomfortable with this. But who wouldn't? This could easily destroy the Three, and possibly even other worlds.

"Yes. There is no way around it. A thousand years has passed since Hagsfiends showed up in our world. That tear is re-opening. It affected more than just us. The records say so."

"But that doesn't mean it'll happen here" A new voice scratched out. The newcomer was pale, signifying that he had not long left in StarClan. "And even so, why take them to _my_ Clan first? Couldn-"

"No. The Three can't be tampered with much. And that area is crawling with Dark Forest. They could be slaughtered before they had a chance to even begin." The owl spoke gently, sympathizing with the older cat.

"Cloudstar, I care for SkyClan as much as you do. We have to send these twolegs somewhere, and your Clan is the safest place. The owl world is recovering from Nyra. The Lake is struggling with Dark Forest. And the other option is closed off. This is the only place they can fit in as of now." The she-cat mewed quietly, again glancing at the pool.

A heavy silence fell then, as they looked into the pool. It showed much, but it was fuzzy. It was a picture of general chaos, with darkness at every turn, devouring the light. _If only it was clearer. We could learn so much from it._

"Coryn?" The she-cat began hesitantly, "Are there any ancestors from your skies who remember this time? Anyone who could help us? Some sort of clear script that could give us some secret?"

Coryn shook his head sadly, replying, "I have studied this ever since I heard of it. Everyone I know thought it was a legend. I did, too, until I saw the signs. I…I think my mother might've helped to start it."

Cloudstar growled frustratingly, "We _all_ thought it was a story! No cat or owl, it seems, can remember this happening! Well, I think it _is_ a story, Coryn, you're just stressing out! _There is nothing to worry about!_ And Spottedleaf, " He swept on, turning his blue gaze to her, "There's no way you believe him! It is a story! And even if it wasn't, there is no way I'd let _them_ come to my Clan! They could worsen their position! Hasn't Leafstar had enough troubles? Surely-"

Spottedleaf quickly cut in, hissing, "Then how do _you_ explain these, these, things? Trees are beginning to warp! We are seeing more ancestors from other worlds then normal! The planets, the skies we know so well are _changing_. What more evidence do we need? And, if it is a story, then we should at least be prepared! If-"

Coryn raised a wing, silencing her. "Hush now, the others come. It isn't wise to argue now."

Spottedleaf knew Coryn was asking a lot from Cloudstar, that being why he was calm and trying not to show much emotion. She flattened her ruffled fur, gazing out across the plains, identifying a few of the cats and owls that approached. Bluestar was leading, and warmly greeted her. She nodded cooly back, still annoyed with Cloudstar for being annoyed with the whole idea. Once she saw that everyone had settled down, she nodded to Coryn, who began to speak.

"Cats and owls from the skies, hear me now! I understand you are all familiar with the story where the worlds clash?" He paused, listening to the murmur, noting that the answer was basically, 'yes'. He continued, his strong voice easily heard by all, "Well, after I left my Uncle and the Guardians, I heard of this story. I was intrigued immediately, and began to study it."

"Where are you going with this?" Flamepelt, a ShadowClan medicine interrupted, "And what has that old story got to do with us?"

"That's just it," Coryn responded, a slight waver in his voice, "From my research I have found that certain signs will occur in the worlds that the portals will open in first. And, " He raised his voice over the animals, who by now were beginning to whisper uncomfortably among themselves, "From what I hear, and see, three worlds are now in this peril. Well, technically a whole system, and our two planets, the owl and cat worlds."

At this point Coryn had no chance of regaining order. Yowls of protest came forth, loud and plentiful. Many of them were the same, "How do _you_ know?", ""Gimme a break! We traveled this far for _that?_", "Prove it!", "Owls are crazier than I thought!". After hearing this particular comment, Coryn let out an ear-splitting _shree_, startling the cats, which caused almost immediate silence. Coryn glared at the crowd, about to speak when Bluestar sighed, speaking sternly to those around her, "Cats of the Clans, I am aware that this sounds outrageous. This story has been around long before I was born."

"As well as I." Cloudstar grumbled, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Bluestar carried on, nodding at the old cat to acknowledge him, "Therefore I suggest we listen to what our friend says. He would not come all this way, along with many of his old friends," she swept her tail around, indicating the owls that were looking rather annoyed, and flustered, "Just to tell us a story. If what he says is true, we face a great danger. Coryn?"

He nodded her thanks to her, but waved to a very frail looking spotted owl, who, slowly hopped over to where Coryn stood. His voice was frail, and all the cats clustered closer to hear what he had to say, "Indeed, what the young cat says is true. We have long talked about this, for when Coryn suggested this to us we had a similar reaction. However, look at the signs; odd rumbles, warped trees, and rocks, Hagsfiends almost returning and Dark Forest rising. Our world has just fallen into peace, thank Glaux, but yours is in turmoil. We are recovering. You are facing a danger that you cannot control. What better time than now to strike? We would be easily defeated. And, if we are the first worlds to be affected, then it is our responsibility to keep those that visit us alive. We are not asking you to jump in and believe this blindly; all that we request is your acceptance that this might be happening, and a plan of what to do when, and if, it does. I was born shortly after King Hoole died. I wish I could've known him, but, alas it isn't so. All the links to that time were deceased by the time I came into the world. And, they are not with us now. Our links to that time of which the Portals last occurred have all gone to their well-deserved rest. If the Portals are true, then now would be the ideal time to strike."

A heavy silence descended at this, every cat each in its own thoughts. Spottedleaf let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. What this owl said made sense. Better to be prepared than have it come as a surprise. Eventually the leaders that had come to the meeting clustered around each other, talking quietly, including Bluestar, Cloudstar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Raggedstar, Tallstar, and various others, all from many different time periods. Spottedleaf realized this now; there were many leaders gathered here. _Could they know something the rest of us don't? If they think that the Portal story is just a legend, why bother coming all the way over here? Come to think of it, I didn't see all that many arguing when Coryn announced his findings._ A slow feeling of dread crept through her.

_What do they know that they aren't sharing?_

-_Among a dark, lightless forest-_

The scratching of talons wakened Tigerstar. _Odd… I didn't know birds came here._ Slowly stretching, he looked up and into the dark black eyes of a large, black owl. At least he thought it was owl. It had the worst stench, like fresh kill that had been left alone for moons. He twitched his tail irritably, snarling at the creature, "What are you doing here? I can't spend much time here, I've got some cats to _train_."

The creature let out what he thought was a chuckle, but sounded like trees cracking. "Oh, what I've got is _far _more important than a few scrawny kitties. It could… well, you've got to be on your way I suppose." She said this last word mockingly, standing aside and glaring at him with undisguised distaste.

Tigerstar flicked and ear, a slow anger creeping up in him. "Well, I suppose", he mimicked her tone of voice, "That I will stay and listen. You wouldn't come all this way just to anger me, would you?"

Letting out a satisfied hiss, the creature spread its wings and rose up, a moving shadow against the leafless trees, crowing out, "Follow me, too many unworthy ears around here. Trust me, the rewards you get for helping me will be miraculous, I assure you." Without bothering to see if his reaction, she sped off. Growling, he sped off after her, ignoring the curious glances he got from his son, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, and other various shady characters. Leaping over jagged rocks, twisted roots, and murky water, sidestepping the occasional cat, he began to notice a difference in the scenery. The trees began to thin out, and the weather got colder, until, even though dead, he felt chill against his spine. The rocks turned into gray-ish masses, lumps of ice, and trees were an odd shade of gray, dotted here and there. He noticed more of the creatures, flying here and there, chatting in odd, snappish sentences, and ruthlessly fighting each other, usually over a mouse that was practically all bone, or a tail. She swept on, ignoring the squabbles. Tigerstar noticed she slowed down as they neared a large, rocky cliff, with a large river winding before it. This area seemed to be nothing but gray, sometimes broken through by a black tree, or crack in the cliff-side. He felt cold talons wrap around his body, and a rumbling whisper near his ear, "Don't fight now, if I wanted you dead you already would be. But unless you want to swim and then climb, don't fidget."

She swirled upwards, then zoomed into a crack in the cliff. Tigerstar heard her feathers slowly moving, and could barely see miniscule bugs crawling on her feathers, working together. Before he could observe her more, he was dropped onto a flat ledge, next to 2 other faded cats, 4 other birds like she, and 3 wolves. Flying up, she settled herself on a spike that stuck out overlooking the ledge they were on. Tigerstar noted the many things she had in this chamber; things that looked withered hearts, fur, feathers, fangs, beaks, and many heads, some mostly rotten. Her voice creaked around the chamber, echoing spectrally, "Now I know you're wondering why I brought you here. Why we can't trust any of our kind to hear this. But they aren't worthy. Most of them are slobbering idiots who are only good for my experiments. Now, I was born during the last time the Portals opened."

The cat next to Tigerstar, a raged she-cat missing one whole paw, which, instead had a vine holding the teeth of various creatures to it, spoke harshly to her, "Hah! So I heard that these 'Portals' gave us power. But most of us think it's a legend…" She narrowed her eyes at the fiend, growling, "It isn't a legend is it?"

"No, my dear. It does give us power, but we must earn it."

A large, shaggy wolf, spoke next, sensing she was waiting for someone to ask it, "And how do you propose we do that? You think we can help? Or we can _do?_

Giving a swift nod, she launched into an explanation, "Listen. The owl world has just defeated their largest enemy, and is weak. The cat world is weak, thanks to you, "she nodded at the gathered cats, "And the time is ripe. The Portals are opening, and, from researching, and listening to… and old friend, I have found out that the past 2 times these Portals opened, we had the control. All the worlds were at the mercy of those they had thought dead. If we do this properly, _we_ can be part of the ones that come back."

The listeners now sat, completely interested. She knew she had them now. All she had to do was make sure that there were no slip-ups, and that these dark souls would obey her to the word. She closed her eyes, feeling a wave of sinister joy ripple throughout the cave. She could remember her first glimmer of hope about returning to the world of the living like it was only a few hours ago, not a few hundred years.

_Of course, master, we will be able to release you. But you must do your part as well._

_Of course, dear child. Have I lied to you thus far? We must wait for them to come. And they will._

…_And now I am so close…_

_-In the stars-_

"So it is agreed? Cloudstar, you will allow these twolegs into your territory if they come?"

Cloudstar nodded reluctantly, but said nothing. Bluestar knew he was still unhappy about this whole thing, but he hadn't seen the Three yet. StarClan couldn't afford to lose them, and if they must fight this new darkness… they needed more time.

Coryn, along with the other owl spirits looked greatly relieved. He bowed respectfully, saying, "We all thank you for your agreement. We will return now, to our skies. If the Portals do happen to open, we will meet here?"

"You have our word." The Clan leaders responded as one.

The _thrum_ of wings was heard as they all took off, and began to fly off. Spottedleaf was thankful, but terrified of seeing them again. She hoped with all her heart that these precautions were… just precautions. Not the start of a long and terrifying war. Rising to her paws, she didn't bother to say good-bye, instead heading out towards the cliffs. She watched how peaceful SkyClan was, and felt an aching in her heart. How much longer would it be peaceful, blissfully unaware of the danger that loomed over them? Letting out an exasperated breath, she ran, as far as she could, away from it all. Away from the twolegs, the Clan. She had to know something, and there was only one cat who could possibly know any answers. The journey was a long one, and took her many nights. However, she eventually came to the Lake, where the four Clans were living. She had gotten there before any of the cats that had visited SkyClan's StarClan. Dashing down into ThunderClan territory, she wandered around, looking for a specific tunnel. _There!_ Surrounded by a barrier of branches, a whole gaped in the ground. Taking a deep breath, she dived down into the darkness, and began to wander around. Occasionally she would hear the echo of a wail, of a cat that had never made it out of the tunnels. A cat that would never know his or her ancestors, cursed to wander these caves forever. Shuddering, she continued. _If I can go to Dark Forest, and make it out alive, then I can do this!_ She eventually made it to a large cave, illuminated by a shard a of from the ceiling. Standing in the circle of light sat a hairless cat, with bulging, sightless eyes. A repulsing figure, but Spottedleaf padded up to him, softly meowing, "…Rock?"

"I have been waiting for you, youngster. I cannot give you all the answers you seek. However, know this; in some worlds, 1,000 years have passed. In others, 2,525 years have passed. Yet, in some only a matter of 5 years have passed." His sightless eyes gorged into her, and she had the feeling that these dates were of some import; but she had no clue as to why. "It is not for you to know as of now. Things will happen, and everything will suffer. However, there is always light. Yes, I was there the last few times the Portals have opened." Spottedleaf stiffened, but listened as he continued, "There were unnecessary deaths, many of them merely from mistakes on our part. We were unprepared; the Darkness devoured us, killing any lighted soul who knew of that time, sparing only the ones who couldn't remember what exactly had happened, or those who were willing to speak of it only as a legend."

"So the Portals are opening?" Despair edged her mew, and the dread only grew in her.

"Yes. To the extent they will open, I cannot say. Of what the Darkness will do, I cannot say. All I can say…" His voice trailed off, as his figure began to slowly disappear.

"No! Rock, don't leave now! Please, anything you can tell me…?"

His form shimmered as he replied, "This is a burden for you to bear, too much for you now. I will say this… more will be revealed as I believe that we have a chance…"

_The weak shall befriend the Ancients of the Sky. Look for the world that Impressions happen, and send the tortured there. Look for the world that is in constant war, and send the thoughtful there. _

_From there their true destinies will begin._

**This is before Oblvinder. I own nothing. Yours reviews on what the significance of those years (hint; 2,525 years is the main one I plan on incorporating here, from a book). And just plain reviews on what you think about this story thus far. Anything to make me better is appreciated, and so is complements =3 if you must flame this, I must go sad…**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, all credits go to the creators of these people. This takes place shortly after SkyClan's Destiny, but before the manga adventure trilology, SkyClan and the Stranger. BTW sorry for slow update, as Blake knows I have been very busy (Blake=bak602). Jrek, this chapter has to do with Spectrobes. Sorry, I should've written that first chapter before any of these crossovers started. (That answers both of your questions, I hope? I might go back and forth on the stories, so one may take a long time to get updated, but the other is getting updates rather quick. Depends on how my ideas are flowing. I also have an idea for an X-mas story, but figured I should push this one out first, mebbe an Obliv chap as well.)**

Jeena hissed angrily as the small, furry body scampered away and up a tree. Tempted as she was to chase it up there, she didn't dare. She had tried that once, and ended up humiliated, having to be helped down, clumsily by her friend, Rallen. Standing upright, she headed back the way she had come. It had taken her forever to find some sort of feline food, and now she had lost it. She looked around yet again at her surroundings, thinking how different it would be if she was a human, like she normally was. Try as she might, she couldn't fathom as to how this had happened. It seemed like something had happened, something to make them end up on this planet, but she couldn't remember it at all. It was just blankness whenever she tried to remember what had been going on that day. On top of that, she was puzzled as to how two humans had become cats. It made absolutely no sense! Sure, they may both be mammals, but there differences between the two… how could this even possibly work?

A triumphant yowl sounded throughout the forest, causing a few birds nearby to fly up, letting loose alarm calls. Ignoring them, Jeena headed towards the sound, carefully leaping over trunks, rocks, and a few other obstacles in her way, eventually stopping at the root of a tree, panting.

"Goth thomthing! Ith food."

Jeena glanced up at the reddish brown tom standing before her, a squirrel in his jaws. He promptly dropped it, and began to try and get the fur off his mouth, mewing, "Yeeeech! Don't suppose you found some way outta this? I can't imagine eating that, that fuzz tastes nasty!"

Jeena padded over to the critter, sniffing it. It felt weird doing so, but despite shrinking away at the thought of eating such a thing, her mouth began to water. She turned back to the tom, meowing, "Not bad. Too bad it isn't a mouse, or vole, you know, something with less fur."

He nodded, but his look of triumph didn't falter a bit. "Well, ladies first, go ahead and have first bite."

Jeena shrunk away at the thought, but her body didn't. Every instinct that she had appeared to gain while becoming a cat urged her to eat. She, nor he had eaten anything for the 2 days that they had appeared here. Squirming uncomfortable, she replied, "Well, you caught it. Don't you want to… you know… "she faltered off.

Snorting, he nudged the body, glancing up at her again, "Well, well, well, we can both stand here waiting for the other to see how eating a squirrel is like. Or we can starve, and possibly never get out of here. And I vote you go first. So would me Spectrobe, therefore out-voting you, so you choose a limb first."

Rolling her eyes, she carefully separated a forearm from the body. Seeing blood, bile immediately rose in her throat, almost making her gag. However, pride kept her from backing down, and she bent down to pick up the 'food' in her mouth. However, she couldn't bring herself to chew down on the bone, hearing it crack, more blood coming out into her mouth…

She quickly shook those thoughts away. Rallen was looking at her oddly now, probably wondering what was wrong. Shutting her eyes tight, she reluctantly bit down, trying hard to not think about what she was doing exactly. Instead she thought of the possibilities of Krawl here, and what they could do about it. Rallen couldn't summon his Spectrobes here for some reason, and, try as she might, they were too far away from any recognizable star systems to contact help. She eventually swallowed, shuddering as she felt the fur sliding down her throat. It honestly wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. But humans still shouldn't be forces to ever eat any rodent, raw. But, not knowing which berries are safe, they couldn't risk eating any, not without any way to help the other if he or she was poisoned. After seeing that she had been able to force down a piece, Rallen also took a limb, eating and swallowing it quickly. He twitched his whiskers, commenting, "Well… It could be worse… we could've been the squirrel." Sighing, he took off another limb, glancing meaningfully at her.

She removed the remaining limb, trying to let the cat instinct part of her take over for now. It worked, to her surprise, and she found herself not shuddering when she swallowed. The fact in itself, however, was the thing that spooked her. _How long can we go as creatures we aren't? As of now, we haven't ascertained that any other kinds of life are here. Are we stuck as felines the rest of our lives?_ Quickly shaking the thought away, she unconsciously took a small bite at the squirrel, trying to make more use of the strengthened senses that had come with becoming a cat, which proved to be hard. Straightening up, she sat down, tilting her head to try and catch any sort of new sound, ignoring Rallen's confused look he gave her. After a while, he too began to listen, and the both jumped as a foreign voice hailed them.

"You should go back to your twolegs."

Jeena looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound, while Rallen merely stood, hackles raised and fur on end. Before she could prepare herself, a slightly larger furry body slammed into her, knocking the breath from her lungs. She quickly went limp, and the attacker leapt off of her, just to be cannoned into be Rallen, who had let out a challenging yowl. Struggling upright, she looked on in dismay as the she-cat easily flung Rallen off of her. Jeena braced herself, but her fear turned into confusion when the she-cat let out a purr, and padded over to her side. "You two don't belong here. I dunno what you call your twolegs, but you should go back home." She glanced over at Rallen who was glaring at her, continuing, "You're pretty strong for a kittypet, but strength won't get you everywhere out here. I saw you catch that squirrel. Rather sloppy, but seeing that you've never caught anything but a fuzzy ball before I'm somewhat impressed."

"Who are you and why should you be impressed about anything we've done before huh?" Rallen responded indignantly.

"Well, I'm concerned for quite a few reasons. One, you're in SkyClan territory. Two, I'm trying to do my warrior assessment, and you're scaring all the prey around here, where I'm supposed to hunt." She glared haughtily at them adding, "Don't you get enough food from you twolegs to stay away from here? Surely you've heard of us cats that eat the bones of other cats for trespassing on their land, or growing larger then badges when we're angry? Or-"

Jeena slapped a paw to her mouth, replying, "No, we haven't. As a matter of fact, we don't have any of these twolegs you're talking about watch over us. No, we didn't know we were intruding, and we'll leave when now if you want us to."

The cat looked at her, then at Rallen closely, then back to Jeena, sounding a bit more apologetic, "Well, how was I supposed to know that? I mean, surely you can scent the border?" Seeing both cats shake their heads, she added, looking more alarmed, "When was the last time you ate?" Jeena looked at Rallen, at a loss of what to say, not that they had the chance to before the she-cat looked quite embarrassed, and muttered to them, "You're not very old are you? You remember your parents at all?" Still at a loss, both humans merely looked sheepishly at their paws, waiting for her to continue. Which she did, sounding much more friendly, "Well, twolegs are what we call the pink creatures that have little or no fur on them, tall, live in 'houses'…" She trailed off, seeing understanding light up her listeners' eyes. She went on, "Well, you see, there is a gorge not too far from here, where I live. I don't live along, but with a bunch of other cats. We all work and live together, a Clan, bound the Warrior Code."

She raised her tail, stifling any questions with her next statement, "Would you like to join? It's great, being in a Clan. You'll learn to hunt, fight, you'll get stronger, make friends, and learn about our warrior ancestors." She faltered off a bit, looking at them with hopeful eyes, adding, "SkyClan is young, and would welcome you. You're not that old, judging by your size, so you may not be that far behind in training. Apprentices start at the age of six moons anyways."

Jeena gave her a cautious nod, murmuring, "Can we talk about it quickly? Over there?" She flicked her tail to the other side of the clearing.

She nodded. " 'Course. I know it's a big decision, but it doesn't look like you have anywhere else to go."

She padded over, Rallen keeping pace with her. When they had rounded the tree, she turned to face him, whispering, "She's right. We don't have anywhere else to go."

Before she could continue, he agreed heartily, and began to make as if he was about to go back and announce it to her, but Jeena caught him, adding urgently, "We don't have a name, I'm not sure if we can use ours either. We should have some sort of story before we go in. Other cats will be curious, and we can't just act as if we came out of nowhere. They wouldn't buy the real story."

Sighing, he sat down again, shrugging, "Well, it seems as if she," he cocked his head towards the cat, "has already came up with one. We'll just expand off of it." He glanced at her uneasily, murmuring, "We don't have to pretend to be from the same litter, do we?"

"No! Good friends, we met each other when our 'parents' either died or left us?"

"Alright." He sounded relieved. "Anything else? Names, I guess."

"…yeah. Maybe we should just go nameless? It might be for the best, and if need be, we'll just base our names off of what they expect from a cats' name."

"Cool." With that sorted out, he leapt out into the clearing, and bounded over the she-cat, telling her their choice. He eyes lit up, and she gave a small bounce of joy, purring, "Right! Follow me, I'll take you to camp. Hopefully recruiting you guys and the other prey I caught will be enough to get me to be a warrior. Oh, name's Mintpaw, but doubtless to change soon. If you see any cats, call out to them. I'm supposed to be being watched by my mentor, to see how good I do."

"No need to look for me. I'm sure Leafstar will be heartened to see what you've accomplished."

A grey and white tom stepped into the clearing, and gave Mintpaw his nod of approval. She jumped excitedly, while he added, "We'll go back to camp altogether. We can stop to gather your prey on the way back, and if we find any prey left you can show them what SkyClan cats can do."

Nodding back at him, she meowed, "That's Waspwhisker, my mentor. Leafstar is our leader. C'mon!" They bounded off, leaving the humans to follow behind them. Jeena admired their graceful movements, much more hushed than her own. Soon they gorge came into view, and at the time they came to the edge Jeena was panting. From where she stood she could see a few caves, along with small feline figures wandering around at the bottom, sunning themselves or carrying moss, drinking, and other various things. The stream vanished into a rock heap, and across from them a large, flat rock was positioned on the top of the gorge. Mintpaw indicated it with a flick of her tail, saying, "That's Skyrock, where we meet every full-moon for a Gathering." She continued down, following a path, calling back, "I'll take you on a tour later, and answer any questions you may have." Rallen bounded over to her, easily keeping pace while Jeena followed at a much slower pace, still exhausted from the run to the gorge, and casting nervous glances downwards, hoping to not mis-step and fall. The first cave they passed seemed to be empty; but the moss in it indicated that it is used, possibly as a dorm. The second was similar to the first, but far fewer nests. From this den Jeena could hear squeals and mews, from a lower cave. Before they reached it, a kit bounded out, then eyed them suspiciously, then turned back, calling to the others in the cave, "Mintpaw's back! And she's brought prisoners!"

Jeena let out an amused purr, despite herself. Mintpaw padded up, dropping the thrush she had in her mouth, which Jeena noticed with a jolt. _What else could I have missed? Gah! Suppose I'll shape up soon. Not that I have much choice…_ Lost in her thoughts she missed what Mintpaw had said, but the kit had hopped back into the cave, proclaiming, "Mintpaw brought back new apprentices."

Another shrill mew spoke up, "Oooh! I got it! Honeykit…" the voice faded as they continued down the path. Waspwhisker murmured something to Mintpaw, than split off from the rest of the group. Mintpaw signaled that they should stay put, then easily leapt down and placed her thrush on a pile which had other critters in it. She came back, explaining, "That's the fresh-kill pile. Waspwhisker has my other catches, but he's gone to talk to Leafstar first. The first cave we passed was the warriors' cave. The second was the elders' cave; they're down by the river, basking in the sun." She pointed out two cats, laying luxuriously on a sun-warmed stone, "The last cave was the nursery, and Clovertail is in there with her litter. She had them only a moon ago. Up ahead is the apprentices' den, and at the bottom is the medicine cat's den. Below the elders den is Leafstar's den, and the pile of rocks there is called the Rockpile… it's where we go for Clan meetings, which, we should be having once Sagepaw comes back."

"Are there any other apprentices?" Jeena asked, hoping that they won't be the only ones.

"Yes. Four others, actually. And Frecklepaw, but she's training to be a medicine cat. But there's Creekpaw, Rabbitpaw, Plumpaw, and Nettlepaw in the den right now."

By this time the cats were beginning to look at them curiously, and Mintpaw began to point out their names, beckoning them to follow her down and towards the Rockpile. "That dark brown tom there is Sparrowpelt, and next to him is Ebonyclaw and Rockshade. Macgyver, Harveymoon, Eggflash, and Bouncefire are on a patrol. Billystorm, Shrewtooth, and Cherrytail are hunting, Petalnose is assessing Sagepaw, my brother, and the other hunting patrol is Sharpclaw, our deputy, along with Tinycloud and Patchfoot." At the bottom now, she sat down, and wrapped her tail around her paws, continuing to explain how a Clan works, "A medicine cat is pretty much our healer. She studies herbs, and from that knowledge is able to use them to cure illnesses, bind wounds, and ease discomfort. She, or he, also talks with StarClan, interpreting signs and helps out the Clan leader in matters of big decisions, and can also discuss her dreams. Deputies are determined by the Clan leader. They organize patrols, and are pretty much a second-in-command. He or she will fill in for the Clan leader is he or she is sick, and, if the Clan leader dies, whoever is deputy will take their place. Now, you're wondering who StarClan is. Well, they're our warrior ancestors. All you have to do is look up at night, and you'll see them."

Jeena twitched her ears, trying not to let any emotion but interest show. _Interesting belief… but medicine cats _talk_ to them? Are they some sort of ghost cats that come down and give advice?_ She couldn't suppress a shudder at this thought. Ghosts always creeped her out. She quickly recovered, and continued to listen to Mintpaw. "That's why we have Gatherings. Back in the forest, where other Clans are, every full moon they meet at a place, under an oath of peace, and talk about what went on that moon. Since SkyClan is the only Clan hereabouts, we all meet and Leafstar relates to StarClan major events during that moon to them."

Jeena glanced nervously at the black she-cat who had joined them. She noticed a collar was around her neck, though it was silenced by moss that surrounded it. She gave Jeena a warm look, and began to speak once Mintpaw finished, "Well, hello. I overheard Mintpaw explaining how we do things here. Are you planning to join?"

Jeena took an immediate liking to this cat. She nodded, keeping her silence, waiting for her to continue, which she did. Letting out a purr, she playfully flicked her tail as she introduced herself, "I'm Ebonyclaw. It's good to see that we're still growing, and not only from kits. I'm not sure if Mintpaw explained about the daylight-warriors or not…?" She looked questionably at the apprentice, who shook her head, then continued, "Well, daylight-warriors are cats that live both with their housefolk and in the Clan. We spend our days here, than go back at night."

She was cut off as a gray shape flew down, his jaws full of prey, which he deposited on the fresh-kill pile, before rushing over to Mintpaw. His eyes were bright with excitement, but also with anxiety, his pale gray pelt slightly fluffed as he panted, "Hey! You're back early. I think I did really well. Petalnose seemed pretty impressed with the way I caught that squirrel. I almost lost it, but was able to leap up and knock it off the branch before it could disappear completely." He merely nodded at us, acknowledging our presence.

"Sagepaw," Mintpaw meowed, batting at him playfully, "You might've caught prey, but I caught both prey and apprentices!"

"Oh! So that's why you're here." He looked first at Rallen, then at Jeena, sizing them up. "At this rate SkyClan will be huge in no time! Here comes Sharpclaw's patrol, with quite a sizable catch."

Jeena glanced up, and spotted the returning cats. She also noted movement from Leafstar's den, as Waspwhisker, and two she-cats padded out, talking quietly. Her skin- no, _pelt_, slightly began to prickle uneasily, wondering what they would think of Rallen and her. She sat a bit straighter, and looked back to Mintpaw, who looked slightly nervous at the sight of those certain cats' appearance. The gray she-cat joined the apprentices, and gave both Sagepaw and Mintpaw a lick, murmuring softly to them. Jeena sensed that she was proud of them, but also a bit afraid. _Perhaps she is their mother? _She began to notice the resemblances between the three, and they all looked much alike. _I wonder who their father is?_ If this cat was Petalnose, then the other must be Leafstar, the leader. Waspwhisker sat on the other side of Mintpaw, looking at the Rockpile expectantly. Shortly thereafter, the brownish she-cat that Jeena thought was Leafstar could be seen at the top of the Rockpile, glanced up to the top of the gorge, then back at the apprentices. Catching sight of the two newcomers, she waved her tail to gain their attention. Jeena nudged Rallen, glancing back at the she-cat who then beckoned them over. Together, they padded around the heap, eventually to the back where they saw her, along with the dark ginger tom, Sharpclaw, waiting. When they approached, the she cat dipped her head briefly, then began to speak. "You two wish to join SkyClan? I will warn you now, it is a big decision."

Before she could continue, Rallen chirped in, "We're sure, miss. We have no housefolk to worry about, and nowhere else to go."

"Being apart of a Clan isn't all about shelter. You have to be willing to learn, to protect, to work." Sharpclaw meowed sternly.

"We understand. We both want to learn how to hunt and fight, to be apart of something, not to be alone or rely on a twoleg for survival." Jeena spoke now, hoping that they would be appeased with this explanation.

The she-cat nodded, and spoke up again, "In case you didn't know, I am Leafstar, SkyClan's leader, and this is Sharpclaw, my deputy. Before we welcome you into the Clan, may I know your names?"

Jeena inhaled sharply; she knew this was bound to happen. She let Rallen answer, which he did, slightly hesitantly, "We, d-don't have any. Our mothers kinda… left us, before naming us. We met up and been trying to survive since, together."

Leafstar blinked sympathetically at them, gently meowing, "Go back to where the rest of the Clan is. You are alright with me naming you?"

Jeena felt slightly guilty at with her sympathy. They were lying, but what else could they say? Giving her a quick, nervous nod, she and Rallen bounded back to sit next to Mintpaw. She noted that the clearing was slightly more crowded; the other patrols must've returned. However, her attention was caught by Leafstar, who was at the top of the Rockpile once again, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

There was little need to announce it, for most of the cats that Jeena could see were already there. However, excited squeals proved her wrong as kits eagerly dashed down, followed by their mother, who gently chided them once they were near the Rockpile; and from the low cave two cats emerged. _Medicine cats, I suppose._

The sun was low in the sky, and the first few stars were beginning to show when Leafstar continued once the whole Clan had gathered, "We are here tonight to welcome two new warriors," both Sagepaw and Mintpaw wiggled, trying to stifle their excitement. Leafstar slowly began to descend while she continued, "Mintpaw, Sagepaw, come stand here beneath the Rockpile." Petalnose and Waspwhisker were both purring, and Petalnose's eyes were bright and proud. They followed them at a distance, sitting down again a short distance away from them. "Waspwkisker," Leafstar's voice rang out, "Has your apprentice, Mintpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Does she understand what the Warrior Code means to every cat?"

"She has." Waspwhisker's solemn mew answered her.

Leafstar now addressed Petalnose, "And has Sagepaw learned the skills of a warrior, and has a full understanding of the Warrior Code and what it means to every cat?"

Petalnose's voice was filled with pride and love as she answered, "He has."

Leafstar stopped at the bottom of the Rockpile, and looked to the stars that were slowly increasing in number, "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar looked back at the soon-to-be warriors, her meow solemn as she continued, "Sagepaw, Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Sagepaw's mew carried a slight waver, but her held her gaze evenly.

"I do." Mintpaw's meow strong, and rang out proudly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sagepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sageheart. StarClan honors your vitality and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." The leader then rested her muzzle on top of Sageheart's head, who licked her shoulder before padding to sit next to Petalnose.

"Mintpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mintfur. StarClan honors your optimism and ingenuity, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." She repeated what she had done to Sageheart, then went over to sit next to her brother.

"Mintfur! Sageheart! Mintfur! Sageheart!" The cats began to chant their name, and Jeena joined in, slightly confused but happy for them nonetheless. Once the chanting quieted down, Leafstar yowled again, "We also have two new cats who wish to join us as apprentices. Would those two please step forward?"

Jeena felt her stomach flip, and her pelt grew warm under the gazes that were turned to her. Both she and Rallen padded up until they were beneath the Rockpile. "From this day forward," Leafstar continued, padding up to Rallen, "this apprentice shall be known as Amberpaw. Rockshade, you are strong and know the warrior code well, and I know you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice." The black tom jumped, startled, then dashed through the crowd to stand next to the newly named Amberpaw. He tapped his nose to Rallen's, and gave a nod of thanks to Leafstar. Leafstar padded over to Jeena until she was in front of her by only a tail-length. "From this day forward, this apprentice shall be known as Azurepaw. Patchfoot, you are a skilled and brave warrior, and I know you will pass on these traits to your apprentice." Patchfoot calmly padded up to 'Azurepaw', and they touched noses lightly. She was relieved to see the warmth in his eyes when he pulled away.

"Amberpaw! Azurepaw! Amberpaw! Azurepaw!"

Jeena closed her eyes, hoping that they could return to their world soon.

It couldn't happen soon enough.

**I might transfer between this story and Oblivinder. Just letting you know, since I have many ideas for this one. Please lemme know if anyone is kinda ooc, I HATE it. I like to get everyone's character at least close o the real thing. I didn't know what Sagepaw's warrior name was, so I guessed... hope you like his name. I know Mintpaw turns into Mintfur, but that's it. Also guessed for Egg's warrior name, Eggflash.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mmmkay, you stay quiets Blake. (I PM'd her a few of my ideas for this story, now want her to not give anything away for you… what, I believe 4 people reading this? Which I love you so much for acknowledging my story and have taken the time to read it and review) I have tons of ideas for this story, so I might be writing for this story more often than Oblivinder. And vice versa when I have ideas for Oblivinder. Right. I own nothing, again. 'Cept mebbe the whole crossover idea. OH since I believe I forgot to say exactly what our humans look like as cats, I will tell you now. Amberpaw- Dark/light ginger tom, deep amber eyes, strongly built, short fur. Azurepaw- Black, iridescent fur, deep blue eyes, much lighter/smaller, medium lengthened fur. Onward!**

Going home couldn't come soon enough.

After one week, Jeena was completely ready to return home. She was fed up with the whole training thing. It was evident that she just wasn't built, nor born with the skills that warriors need. Yes, she could detect prey from a fair distance away. Yes, she could hear fairly, and her eyesight was actually better than most. However, that was about all she could handle.

She couldn't, for the life of her, get anything else right.

Her crouch was always unbalanced, she didn't possess the muscles to jump half as high as the other apprentices, nor the endurance to last a full territory patrol. Patchfoot was a good mentor; her had plenty of patience, and quickly learned her limits. But Jeena had the feeling he felt slightly awkward around her, and she also. He didn't exactly know how to treat her because of her… cons. She tried many a time to push herself, which she could, for about a few more minutes before she would have to rest.

Training exercises were the worst. At least with hunting, it was usually just the mentor and the apprentice. But battle training was with other apprentices. Therefore her humiliation was seen by all the others. She was decently fast, and she betted she could outwit her opponent, given the time. But they never waited, always quick to attack before she could fully brace herself. That, and her lack of strength made her easy to beat. One or two good blows would knock the fight out of her, with claws sheathed. Once pinned down, try as she might, she was stuck there. Rallen didn't mock her; which she was thankful, and neither did Plumpaw or Creekpaw. Rabbitpaw and Nettlepaw were different. Nettlepaw didn't mock her outright, but he did do his best to avoid her at all costs. It was Rabbitpaw who annoyed her the most, always seeming to be more than willing to point out her flaws and annoy her, goading her to fight in which he would win, giving him more chances to mock her. So, to try and avoid these, she went to Echosong to try and see what was so bad about removing tics from their pelt. It _was_ bad. But, given the choice between Lichenfur's and Tangle's grumbling, and Rabbitpaw's mocking, she would much rather give the elders attention, and endure the uncomfortable taste of mouse bile. She also found herself volunteering to collect moss to replace nests.

This was by far one of her favorite jobs. Not because she enjoyed clearing out the old bedding, but because she got to go to the cave. The Whispering Cave. Apparently, every half-moon the medicine cat would go there to 'share tongues' with StarClan. Even though Jeena knew it was all superstition, she _did_ seem to feel … maybe some sort of spiritual presence in the cave. As much as that creeped her out, she still enjoyed going there. The moss covered the walls, and gave off a soft light, giving the cave a serene glow. The river also ran into the cave, and its sounds proved to be soothing. Here, she could let her thoughts wander easily, or calm down, if needed. Just yesterday Rallen had followed her in here, and suggested trying to become a medicine cat apprentice, pointing out that she did have a good memory and she wouldn't have to fight as much. However, she couldn't accept, even if she wanted to. Echosong already had an apprentice, Frecklepaw. She was fairly sure that medicine cats couldn't have two apprentices. There was another reason, but she didn't mention it. She was… a bit afraid to become a medicine cat apprentice. The thought of talking to dead cats chilled her to the bone. She cowered at the mere thought. Also knowing that they weren't here to stay kept her from considering becoming a medicine cat. They play rather large roles, and she knew that the whole Clan would feel cheated if one of their medicine cats left without any kind of notice. At least as warriors, there could be the excuse of getting killed or lost in a flood, and though they might mourn, it wouldn't be for long.

She tore off a bit of moss off the cave wall, and went to deposit it on the pile she had already started. This was her fourth time in three days visiting the cave for moss, and she took her time. There was really nothing to rush off to after this, and the worst she could receive would be some remark about being a slow apprentice from Lichenfur or Tangle. Course, Jeena thought they might have some sympathy for her, for when she went back for the second time to clear out ticks they told her about how SkyClan was rebuilt. The idea that other cats are living the same way of life that she is experiencing, and that they were smart enough to create and uphold a code for the good of all impressed her. She was sure, that after this experience, she wouldn't look at a feline the same way again. She also learned that any leader of a Clan receives nine lives. Literally. They also get the tagged name –star. This isn't done by the Clan, but by their ancestors, StarClan. If someone had first told her about what she was experiencing, she would've called them crazy, and blown off StarClan as merely a belief. Now she was having serious doubts about whether or not they exist. Her largest fear was that, if their ancestors did exist, would they know that there were humans in their Clan's midst? How would they react? Could these ghost cats hurt them? And if StarClan was 'heaven' then what was 'hell'?

She began to slowly pad out of the cave, carrying her bundle carefully, her thoughts still roaming. Surely there were dark cats in Clans. They had to go somewhere, right? Letting out a muffled groan, she shook the thoughts away as sunlight forced her eyes shut for a few heartbeats. Reopening them, she walked carefully to the apprentices' den, and began to arrange the new moss into nests. She had already gotten rid of the old moss. As she set up Rabbitpaw's bed, she was tempted to put in some sort of thistle, or maybe less moss then the rest. Pausing, she gave thought. _Best not to do it_ she grudgingly admitted to herself, _just because he's being a jerk doesn't mean I should as well._ Though the temptation didn't leave her until she had finished making the nests and headed back outside. She could see Patchfoot glance over at her, then twitch his ears questionably. She shook her head in response. She felt bad for Patchfoot; he was, as mentioned, a great warrior. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't a great apprentice. She felt she somewhat owed it to him to do her best; and he was fine with letting her do other apprentice tasks other than fighting to keep her out of embarrassment. Once again a pang of guilt shot through her. She felt like she didn't deserve their sympathy, or attention. She was a twoleg, a human, not necessarily a friend of cats, and she knew she wasn't spending her entire life here. At least, that's what she told, and hoped to herself.

Stretching, she padded down towards the river. She also tried to avoid eating as much as possible, as did Rallen, she noticed. They usually fought down their hunger, only eating when they absolutely had to. Rallen ate about a limb a day, maybe two, while she did so every other day. She wasn't out hunting, just staying in camp, doing relatively easy jobs, so she shouldn't eat much anyways. It was spring in this world. _Newleaf, I think that's what they call it._ Prey would be pretty simple to catch during this time, and would probably get easier when summer came around. She paused at the river edge, peering down into it. She could see sleek shapes of fish as the quickly fled downriver. Tentatively she put a paw in. The water was brisk, not warm, but not cold enough to completely numb one. _It feels… kind of nice…_ Jeena slowly waded in, arching her back to keep her stomach dry. She could hear Minfur's patrol returning, and quickly got out. She knew that once Mintfur's patrol got back, Sharpclaw would set up a training session for the apprentices, their mentors, and any other warriors who wish to join. Jeena had no intention of joining, but she was willing to watch. Not that she was sure she had the option, her only excuse being that she wasn't a good fighter. Staying close to the river, she padded out towards the sandy training area, and dipped her paw into the water then put the paw through her fur, smoothing it out. This is what she preferred to do, rather than licking herself. She got enough fur from prey, thanks.

Rallen and Plumpaw came quickly after she had arrived, and sat down on either side of her. Judging by the jump in their step they seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Azurepaw! Glad you came," Plumpaw began, giving her a friendly flick with her tail, "How was today so far?"

Jeena merely shrugged, envious of Plumpaw's bright mood. Rallen came close and murmured, "Don't worry. If you have to join In I'll help you out."

She stifled a sigh. She didn't _want_ help. She just wanted to be decent. The rest of the cats arrived together, Sharpclaw in the lead. He halted in the middle, and began to split the cats into two groups. Rallen flashed me a glance. "Want to just wait here? I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, you go ahead. I'll see if I can just stay here." Much quieter, she added, "Don't stunt yourself for me. I'll learn sooner or later."

Rallen gave her an odd look, but nodded and went forward to stand next to Rockshade. Plumpaw hesitated, and dashed forward to catch up with him. _I wonder if he's aware of how much Plum likes him. She's always padding after him._ For a second she felt a jealous pang, and quickly forced it down, immediately embarrassed. She couldn't be loving Rallen, could she? Never! Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she shoved those thoughts out of her head and looked to see the groups. The first things she noticed was that Rabbitpaw and Rallen weren't in the same group. _Good._ Overall, Rockshade and Rallen, Eggflash and Plumpaw, and Cherrytail and Creekpaw were one team, and Bouncefire and Rabbitpaw, Tinycloud and Nettlepaw, Patchfoot and Sharpclaw made up the other group. Sharpclaw nodded at her, then turned back to the groups and began to set out a goal. Jeena pricked her ears, trying hard to listen.

"For this exercise we'll focus on strategy. The goal will be to keep the other team from trespassing onto your territory. My group will be the defenders, Cherrytail's group will be the attacker first." He then began to draw a line through the center of the area, announcing, "Cherrytail, your team wins when at least three of your patrol touches the thorn tree. My patrol wins if we get all of you outside our border at the same time."

"Got it" Cherrytail replied, beckoning her group with her tail as they huddled together a fair distance from the 'border'. Sharpclaw's patrol did the same. Jeena took in the scene carefully. There wasn't a whole ton of cover to sneak through, so that was out of the option. However, Cherrytail's patrol could go to the cliffside, and get above Sharpclaw's patrol there. In fact, she could split her patrol, some cats on, or hugging the cliff while the other spanned out and used a pincer movement to get to the tree. That way, Sharpclaw would have to split up his patrol, leaving large gaps in his defenses. The cats in the cliff would have an unfair advantage; from their post they could leap down, or wait for the defenders to climb up to them, then ambush them as they came up. A challenging yowl shook her from her thoughts, and she saw Cherrytail's patrol come in from both sides, in one large pincer movement. The defenders were evenly spaced out, every apprentice paired with a warrior, and Sharpclaw and Patchfoot themselves only a few tail lengths from the tree. She noticed that three cats had hung back from Cherrytail's charge; Cherytail, Plumpaw and Rockshade hung back, letting the others attempt to split the defender's line so they could have a clearer dash to the tree. But the defenders caught on quickly, and Cherrytail's group was forced to help out. Patchfoot went out to help his patrol, but Sharpclaw stayed behind, dutifully guarding the tree. Jeena quickly grew bored. She knew she should probably be watching the moves that they make, and learning from that, but really, watching a bunch of yowling cats in a mock fight gets... unexciting, after it seems that one side had won. Her attention was easily caught as movement flashed in the corner of her eye; she darted over to investigate, only to find nothing at all there. _Odd… could've sworn I'd seen something. But there's not even any scent._ Snorting, she went back to her original position, only to leap up, startled, as something brushed by her. Whirling around, she still saw nothing, heard nothing, scented naught. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she peered closely out, up and down, in the river, along the banks, and finally back to the battle, in which Sharpclaw's patrol had won, and they were switching positions, Cherrytail's patrol the defenders, and Sharpclaw's the attackers. Thus far she had seen nothing out of the ordinary, but was still spooked, convinced that their ancestors were angry with a twoleg in their midst, and were trying to drive her out. _No! Whatever you are, leave me alone! It's not like I chose to come here!_ As if in response to her silent wail, a solid, furry body slammed into her, driving her into the river. She instinctively tried to gasp at the shock of the cold, but only succeeded in letting a gush of air fly out of her mouth. Panic almost threatened to overwhelm her when she forced herself to begin to the bottom of the river. It was cold and dark, but focusing on one thing helped her ignore that. Once she felt the bottom she shoved with all four paws hard sending her upwards. The sun dazzled her, but didn't stop her from taking a few grateful gulps of air. Truthfully, she felt surprised that she hadn't panicked as much as she thought she would've. She was tired and scared, though. Shaking water from her eyes she glanced ahead to see that a fallen trunk spanned the river someways down. Summoning up her strength, she began to swim towards it. _I'll get to it, then use it to get me out. The river's current is probably too strong for me to go sideways onto the bank._

The log was larger than she had anticipated, but still worked on getting her out. Digging her claws in, she slowly pulled herself across the log, managing to slump onto land. Briefly she wondered if anyone had noticed her fall, and if they were searching for her. She rested there, letting herself drift off.

"Azurepaw!"

The greeting startled her. Groggily standing up, she looked around, trying to see who had hailed her. It sounded like a cat had called her name, but if so, why would they be hiding from her?

"Over here! Scent me!"

She promptly did as the voice said, trying to hide her annoyance when no scent stood out. _Who is this and why is he playing with me?_

"Heh. Stay there, then. Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you or harm you, so throw out your doubts."

It was then she noticed the sky had darkened, and stars covered the sky. _Have I been sleeping that long? How is it that no one has found me yet?_ She heard the voice again, and saw a shadow flicker by the log. "Wondering where your friends are? You know, they didn't even notice that you were shoved into the river by that little tom. They think you got bored and went off to go do some other chore."

_So someone shoved me in!_ She shakily addressed the speaker, "D-did you see what color-r the tom was?"

"Why the stutter? Didn't think it's that cold out. Yeah, I saw his color. Ginger, I believe. Not one of them older cats though, an apprentice. Or the smallest warrior I ever saw."

_No!_ Her hope that it had been a rowdy warrior vanished at this announcement, as well as it being Rabbitpaw. _What would he have against me? What'd I do?_ She almost wailed, but the 'mystery cat' continued on.

"You know, I've seen you fight. Not a natural. I think the others are annoyed with it. I know I would be too, if there was someone I had to train with that was rather… weak."

"Who're you? Why've you been stalking me?" She blurted out. This cat, or thing, was beginning to scare her.

"Me? Well, that's a long story. In short, I come from one of the other Clans. RiverClan, at that."

_He came all the way from the forest!_ "So, you're a warrior?" She had more questions to ask, but she was getting a hold of herself now, calming down. When he was ready, he'd probably answer it himself with her asking.

"Yep. I know you're wondering why I came here." He now stepped out of the shadows and towards her. He was powerfully built, with chilling blue eyes. _He'd eat me in a fight! _She nodded wordlessly, letting him continue, "Well… my first matter isn't all that important. You seem to be needing me more. So," he paused, looking first at his claws then back up at her, "I'm willing to help you now. Meet me here tomorrow night if you are alright with this. Go back now, to your Clan. I don't do this all the time, but you obviously need my help."

She felt something within her pull sharply away, as if some sixth sense was telling her that this was wrong. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't accept this help, this is dangerous, _he _is dangerous. However, all she did was nod, then ask, "You know my name. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"

He gave her a long, searching look, before cooly replying, "If it makes you feel any better I suppose."

"My name is Hawkfrost."

**Heehee. Any of you that read Warriors know exactly what might just happen to lil Jeena. This was… a bit boring. I'll make the upcoming chapters more exciting, I promise. As always, please review, it makes me feel fluffy to know that you people are reading this and actually like it, that you'll continue reading it.**


	4. Training Session'

**Disclaimer alert: I own nothing. Now read and try to enjoy please, I know it's been painfully slow and boring, but have the good parts all planned out, just have to write them. Approximately one moon has gone past since entering, and tonight is that of the full-moon.**

_What an odd ritual. Going up every full moon to announce what's been happening in the Clan to the stars… _ Jeena lay in her nest, exhausted, yet sleep wouldn't come. Instead thoughts kept her awake. _It's be interesting to see if their beliefs are real… _she shuddered, knowing that to do so, she'd meet up with kitty ghosts. Those two things shouldn't go together! They're so different… one of them can be wild, like these cats, abiding by a code and taking care of each other, not slaying needlessly, taking care of each other, and ghosts just… are horrible. Really, souls of those who had passed but not gone to rest completely was a terrifying, and a dreadfully sad thought. _But they make their ancestors sound more like 'friendly' ghosts. Again, two words that normally, I'd never put together._ Eventually her thoughts strayed to Hawkfrost. _I wonder why he's here? From what I hear, the journey from here to their forest is a long one. Why would he come here, then put off getting back as soon as possible just to help me?_

The night after Hawkfrost had offered to help Jeena, she had returned to the fallen log after that day took quite a few bad turns for her. He showed little emotion at her returning, but refused to teach her any battle moves until she had worked up her stamina, which he gave her exercises to do daily. Not only had she done them daily, but more than once a day, whenever she was alone she'd work on it.

And it worked.

Within two weeks she was positive she could patrol the whole territory, at a slight jog, without stopping. At that night, she returned to the fallen log, and found Hawkfrost there, waiting. Though her suspicion of him grew, she found herself always going back there. She'd never be a strong fighter; she knew that. However, she worked on improving her speed and accuracy every night with Hawkfrost, than during the day whenever she was alone. That was the thing; she couldn't let any of the other cats see her improvement. If she did, she wouldn't get the time to work by herself, nor would she have the energy to train with Hawkfrost by the log. She was aware of these thoughts, but only dimly.

_I think I'm doing no wrong, but why does something always flinch inside of me whenever I think of or see him?_

Sleep finally claimed her after pondering about it a bit more. It felt only like heartbeats before a paw prodded her, accompanied by a voice, "Time to wake up."

Stifling a groan, she opened her eyes and peeked upwards. The first thing she saw were stars, but no moon. Leaping up, she whirled around, wondering what had woken her. _No one? _She scanned the den, but every apprentice was asleep judging by how their breathing was going. _Wasn't a ghost cat. Just skittishness. _ Too scared to return to her nest, she slunk back downriver, purposely going through any obstacles. Once the trunk came into sight, she paused and tasted the air, searching for Hawkfrost's scent, and picked it up immediately, but almost drowned out by a different stench she couldn't place. _Crow-f… no… I know what I mean!_

She stuck to the cliff, using every shadow to her advantage, stopping often to taste the air. Once she had reached the forest-line without any troubles, she leapt onto the nearest tree, feeling a flash of pride as she scaled the tree and within seconds was well hidden, with a clear view of where the trunk spanned. She pricked her ears, but couldn't hear anything besides the rapid heartbeat of a vole. _That wouldn't be here if Hawkfrost was here. _It scuttled out from the bracken beneath her and dashed towards the log. _Might as well._ Gathering her muscles, she neatly sprang down from the branch and landed almost on top of the creature, easily allowing her to flash a paw out and hook a claw into its throat, giving it a quick death.

Hiding it in the maze of branches, she felt eyes upon her. Whirling around, she scooted away from the roots, just a heartbeat before the familiar form of Hawkfrost landed there. Once again she leapt, and landed square on his shoulders and raking paws across his pelt once before twisting around to get beneath him.

"Stop!"

Promptly she obeyed, wondering why he'd called out. Wriggling out of his reach, she sat in the clearing, a few tail-lengths away from him. Stalking out, he hissed, "Sheathed claws are for the weak. Attack me like a real warrior!"

She answered by growling; talking wasted too much breath, and not that she had time to. He darted towards her, feinted, and leapt from an angle, icy eyes fixated on her.

Heart in mouth, she jumped sideways, managing to only become unbalanced. He turned neatly on his hind paws and belabored her with his front paws. He'd managed to get in two blows before she backed away, this time fully ready for his leap, darting to the side and getting in a quick scratch. He snapped at her paw, snarling as he missed it, and once again came at her.

She knew that once he had her pinned, it'd be all over. Her physical strength wasn't good enough to defeat him; she had to rely on speed and tactics, knowing what he'd do next, where he'd be, anticipating every move, wearing the opponent out slowly, waiting for him to show weakness just for a second. She could anticipate the moves easily enough, having seen Rallen avoid krawl attacks often, as well as avoiding them herself. This battle would only go on for as long as one stayed on full alert; once one showed a seconds weakness the other would be able to exploit it.

Thus she avoided the attack once again, hoping she'd be able to last out this time. She'd gotten close last time, and was able to escape with only a sprained paw. One good blow would be it for her, and she was painfully aware of it.

Hissing, he backed off slightly, and began weaving back and forth, studying her. "Not bad, but could've been quicker."

He made as if to leap, then did so, but in a different direction. She noticed the slight hesitation it had taken him to whirl around and face her again. _No! He's trying to confuse me. There's no way he's tired this early._ Fully focused, she allowed him to come close, missing his well-aimed blows by mere millimeters. His jaws snapped suddenly, and she felt a bolt of pain run through her as she wrenched her ear out of his grasp. She didn't stop to inspect her wound, but they stood apart for six heartbeats, each panting and searching the other. Jeena could tell quickly he still had a while to go before he showed any openings. She hoped she could last out long enough.

Once again they sparred, with neither seeming to get anywhere. Jeena had been carefully maneuvering him during this time. _Anytime now..._

Judging by the trees' shadow it may not work, but it was too late to get him to back up. She'd have to try something else.

She made as if to dart forward, beneath his legs. Grunting in surprise, he reared up onto his hind legs, ready to come crashing down upon her. Hissing, he dropped back down clumsily.

_Yes!_ The sun had done her work for her, momentarily blinding him. Scooping up a pawfull of dirt and sand, she flashed it into his eyes, adding to his sight problems before launching herself at him, energy tearing through her body as she realized she might win this time.

She landed neatly on top of him, one again scraping her now unsheathed claws along his pelt, closing her jaws in his scruff and tugged hard as she leapt off him. He was able to keep upright though, and, though blinded, swept at her general direction with a dangerous paw, which she ducked to avoid, taking the time to flash out a paw and graze it across his throat, cause a little scratch there. He tore backwards, back into the shadow, panting. He gave her a small nod, his voice somewhere between a hiss and a murmur, "Come back here tonight, you've got to go back before you're missed."

She nodded, and flicked her tail to the tree, "There's a vole in there if you want it." He gave no sign that he heard, his strong frame disappearing into the bushes at the forests edge. Just then a wave tiredness swept over her, as well as pain from her torn ear. Slowly walking to the river's edge she splashed in, relishing the cold waves sweep away her weariness, and washing her ear as well. Feeling much better, she climbed back onto the bank and jogged back to SkyClan, coming up with a story to hide what she had really been doing. Turned out she'd needed it sooner then she'd have liked; for as soon as she bounded past the apprentices' den she was hailed.

"Azure! Come here, behind the den."

She climbed over the rock, acting as if it was hard, though she could've easily jumped over most of it. Coolly she padded down and sat across from Rallen, who was staring at her accusingly.

"Where were you? I woke up a while before dawn and you weren't there!" She was about to respond when he sniffed suspiciously at her, and continued in a shocked whisper, "Why- you're bleeding! How'd that happen?"

"Well, if you'll let me speak I'll tell you. Something spooked me during the night and I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that, so I went out."

His eyes widened as she went on, "I was just out for a stroll, when I slipped into the river, but I was able to get out by the fallen log. It was there that my ear got caught on a twig and, it kind of tore."

Was he looking hurt or was she imagining it? "Jeena, you know you could've woken me up instead of going out. There are dangerous animals out there at night, badgers and foxes, and it's not like you to be clumsy and slip into a stream… I've noticed you've been awfully tired lately, and a few days ago you were kinda limping." He lashed his tail, dropping his gaze, and seemed to want to go on but didn't.

_I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you watching me all the time!_ She almost hissed it to him when she stopped with a start. Instead she mewed, "Thanks, but it won't happen again, I'll be fine." She quickly moved off before he could say any more, confused. _I wish he'd stop acting so nosy. I hate lying. And he goes and makes it worse by acting hurt! _He never acted like that. He was always more headstrong, direct… he seemed a lot different. Or was she imagining these feelings for him? That _had_ to be it. They were friends.

_Real friends would tell the truth._

She sat down where she was and gazed helplessly skyward.

_I will tell you. Just not now. I promise! _

She transferred her gaze to the stirring Clan. Worry ate at her, and it was all she could do from wailing, _whatever you are, please take us back! We don't belong here! I just want everything to go back to normal!_

**Bit more exciting, I hope? Yea, I know I kinda suck at fight scenes, but lemme know how to improve it please! As always, reviews are appreciated, welcomed, and loved, as well as constructive criticism. But no flames, I implore thee.**_  
><em>


	5. The feather

**I own nothing, this be my disclaimer.**

-Rallen's POV-

Rallen stared at Jeena, doing his best to not let his frustration to boil over. He was sure of it now; she was keeping a secret from him. Why she wouldn't tell him, he didn't know. But she did seem different. Watching her now, he realized how much agile she seemed. It wasn't like her to sulk for long… and if she wanted help with her training, she would've come to him, surely? _I'll stay up tonight, just to make sure she's alright._

He hopped down, determined to focus on anything else, and headed towards the river. He stooped down to lap up some water, but when he opened his mouth he stiffened.

_That scent! She's been here often! And there's another with it!_

There's no way she'd be falling for a cat, but that'd be the only thing he could think of that she'd keep from him. Maybe she was training in secret with that medicine cat, Echosong. But that wasn't the scent, it was completely unfamiliar. Wait… _Suppose she's being threatened by some rogue? _That would be it, there's no other thing she'd be keeping secret. He or she would be making her keep a secret. _No harm in following it, is there?_

He glanced around, scenting for his mentor. He couldn't just dash off and not let anyone know about it. Plumpaw's gentle mew startled him.

"You alright?" She glanced at Jeena, who was stalking around the Rockpile, then continued quieter, "Something happen between you two?"

He sighed, "I guess you could say that."

Her tail brushed past his mouth, silencing him, "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to. Want to go hunting? Our assessment is tomorrow, might as well get in the practice."

_Oh, great… of course our first assessment is tomorrow._ However, she'd just given him his ticket to investigate where Jeena's scent went. "Sure. I'd like to try the woods downriver, that sound good?"

"Of course!" She sat next to him, her eyes shining.

"Right…" he muttered, then stood up and began to pad downriver, stopping to scent the area occasionally. Though faint, Jeena's scent was there… Plumpaw never asked him what he was doing, she seemed to be in her own thoughts. He unintentionally startled her when he spoke up in sight of the fallen log, "Mind splitting up? We'll have a kind of competition, you go to the woods to the left of the log, I'll go to the right so we won't run into each other."

"Oh! Umm.. sure, I guess. Meet back at sunhigh?"

"Around that time, yea."

With that she set off, to the left, and he went right, heading into the bushes then hiding, waiting a while before stepping back out. He could clearly identify quite a few scents here; the stranger's, Jeena's, blood, and some other horrible stench, nothing that he could identify though. Padding around, he could clearly see blood flecks on the ground and some on the fallen trunk. _But… these didn't come from her. All these couldn't have come from just a torn ear. _A chill went through his spine._ Prey… there's prey scent here? Right? She wouldn't… I mean she'd come to me, right?_

Shaking his head, he stared sightlessly into the forest, only to realize ice-blue eyes were staring back at him. They narrowed, almost challengingly. Then vanished.

Immediately he charged forward, to where the eyes had appeared. A feeling of foreboding came over him when he got there. There was no scent! Nothing at all to suggest there was ever a cat there! _StarClan…? No way! Never! _Scrambling up the nearest tree, he went to the lowest branch and began to inch out to look down, only to, halfway out, stop.

_There's the fourth scent again! But it's only up here. _Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he looked around carefully. On a branch lower than his something black fluttered around, caught on something. Judging the distance, and sure he could make it, he leapt, sloppily righting himself on the swaying branch, which had dislodged the object fluttered gracefully down to rest on the ground. Thankful that no one was around, Rallen clambered down the trunk and crouched by it. It was a feather, a rather large one at that, and the stench was definitely coming from it. It was jet-black, its edges jagged. It looked to have come from a crow… he'd seen one before, while hunting. But surely crows didn't smell like this?

Sighing, he buried the feather, marking it with a stone and stick. From thereon out nothing unusual happened, and he managed to catch a dove and mouse. Nothing impressive, but his mind was on other things. He dearly wished he could summon his Spectrobes, even his baby ones. He padded back to the clearing, carrying his catch.

"Oh, there you are!" Plumpaw exclaimed, eyes shining as she came over to him. "Let's take this back, then maybe we can go out again." When he still didn't respond, she continued in a more subdued voice, "You know… I'm no medicine cat, but if there's something wrong, I'll help you with it. You can talk to me."

She went over to collect her catch, and together they went back to camp. He glanced at her, more than once, feeling awkward. It would be nice to tell someone about his worries. Not all of them, but maybe she'd know what that scent on the feather was. Okay, he could do that. Camp seemed peaceful, with the patrols already out.

"Amberpaw!"

Rallen flinched. He had forgotten to tell Rockshade where he had gone. Great.

Rockshade came bounding up, his meow taught, "Where-" he broke off as he saw the two 'paws padding together, each with prey. Sighing, he sat down and waited for them to empty their mouths. "Listen, Amberpaw, I don't mind you hunting for our Clan, but next time, please let me know. And you," He turned his gaze to Plumpaw, "You know how panicked your mother was? She's fine now, but only because we figured you two went out together…"

Plumpaw spoke up, "We were just practicing for tomorrow."

"Yes, but apprentices, and even warriors, don't go off alone without saying anything." _Oh yea? Well, try telling Jeena that! She might be doing it more than once._ "Nevertheless, not bad. But stay in camp for the rest of the day, and make sure not to wander off like that again."

_Of course._ "Do you know if Azurepaw's in camp?" Maybe if she was he could pester her for answers.

Rockshade paused, then spoke, "I don't think she is. I believe Patchfoot went out with her, along with Echosong and Specklepaw to look for some herbs, and work on hunting techniques."

Giving him a brisk nod, Rallen padded off to the apprentices' den. To his surprise Plumpaw didn't follow, but began to bound upwards, calling back, "Go on, I'm just going to let Fallowfern I'm okay!"

He shrugged, and continued to the den. While he was alone, he once again tried to summon a baby Spectrobe, or any Spectrobe. _Why won't you work? Do I need some sort of item?_

Bored and frustrated, he stopped, lying down in his nest. Thus far there hadn't been any Krawl here, which was a good sign, but maybe that feather was a clue? As a human he hadn't been able to detect such a scent from them, or anything like that. Could just be the type of Krawl, maybe. There was also home, the Naniaro system to think about. He shifted himself. _Fancy me, being such a worry-wart!_

_Why is Plumpaw taking so long?_ Determined to shake off these thoughts, he stuck his head out, looking for her familiar shape. Instead, he spotted Patchfoot's patrol coming in, Jeena appearing to keep up. Great, so much for trying to stop worrying. It might be worth trying to talk to her about what he found at the trunk. Or, she would think he was being kinda creepy, and get all mad over it. He may as well go talk to her though… wait. If he was going to see what she was up to tonight, he should rest now, so he won't be tired tonight, and be somewhat awake for tomorrow's assessment. Yeesh, big words for little kitties. Sighing, he made himself comfortable in his nest, and began to doze.

A paw gently prodded into his side. Not for the first time, when he opened his eyes he was at first confused to see a cat in front of him, not a human. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up." He mumbled, stretching. Plumpaw had woken him up, looking at him oddly. Glancing out, he could see it was sunset. Ahh, he'd slept longer then intended. He quickly mewed to Plumpaw, "Don't worry, I'm sick. Thanks for waking me up though."

She nodded, fiddling with a speck of dust as she replied, "You welcome. Sorry, I would've woken you up sooner, but you looked peaceful, so I left you. But, I always dislike waking up with an empty belly, so, er, want to eat and share tongues?"

"Sure." He wondered why she sounded so hesitant, then inwardly sighed. He still wasn't used to licking himself to stay clean, and hadn't done it to another cat, ever. He also hadn't had any hairballs. He hoped that wasn't going to change.

There was an odd feeling over the gorge that night, it seemed. Everyone was quiet. It was as if they sensed something bad was looming over, some sort of storm. Not that the oncoming dark clouds helped. _Some night to sneak out._

After the awkward dinner and sharing tongues, the cats began to disperse. Rallen dipped his head to Plumpaw politely, and wandered off to the river. Taking a short drink, he began pacing around, impatient.

"Storm on the way. Wouldn't stay out too late."

Rallen jumped, spinning around, the fur on his shoulders beginning to rise. He quickly forced them flat, twitching an ear as he saw it was Echosong who had spoken. Her gaze was troubled, as she continued, "Which is odd, seeing how nice it was earlier today." Her gaze switched to the clouds above them, "Tonight is half-moon, but with the moon being covered…"

Once again the fur began to lift from Rallen's spine. He knew these cats believed that stars were actually the spirits of their ancestors, and that the medicine cat supposedly had a connection with them. But why talk about this with him?

"Maybe they're worried about something?" he suggested, feeling his pelt crawl.

"Perhaps, but why send it in the form of a storm?" Suddenly she stiffened, her gaze sharpening. "See that!" her voice was hoarse.

Following her gaze, he spotted a thin, black cloud cover the moon. Not understanding, he glanced back at Echosong, who whispered, "Did you see it? A black feather, covering the moon, and Silverpelt…"

For a second panic swept over him; then he shoved it away, mentally berating himself for his foolishness. It was just a cloud, a freak coincidence. Course, to a cat, lots of thing must look like omens, he guessed.

"Whatever you plan on doing, be careful."

His head snapped around, jaws open to question, but Echosong was already padding back to her den. He sighed, but couldn't resist glancing at the cloud again. It had completely covered the moon, and the other clouds had moved in, so the sky had turned pitch black. _Superstition. A storm's a storm, and that's that._ And of course he'd be careful! He didn't want to get caught by Jeena, that could make matters worse. Speaking of which, he should get ready. She could easily sneak out without him noticing, with that black pelt.

Getting back to the apprentice den took forever, it seemed. Sticking his head in, he scented for Jeena. Her scent was there, but not as strong as it should be. She had already left.

He slowing backed out, then headed upstream to the fallen log. He stayed low to the ground, pausing and checking occasionally to see if he could spot her. He was downwind, thankfully, and could, at times, detect her scent as well as a slight sound.

Everything he did seemed to take ages. Though he knew the log was barely a few minutes' walk from camp, it seemed like half the night was gone by the time he got there. Well, almost there, because he stopped a little early, hearing voices.

"Good…. be a war….. yes …"

_No good!_ He would've liked to stay as far back as possible, but he could only hear snitched from here! He crept slowly closer, testing each step before fully putting his weight down.

"So like this?"

"Mostly. But you're pushing off too soon on your right, making it easy to unbalance you… see!"

"Rrg.. r-right."

Okay. There only seemed to be two cats, one which was Jeena, the other a tom. He froze, silently cursing himself for not having thought up anything to do now. _Walk up to them? Confront her tomorrow? Attack him? Join?_

The wind picking up still, and thunder was rumbling off in the distance. The air was heavy, and the temperature had dropped. _Surely she won't stay out for long in this?_ Another roll of thunder… or were those wingbeats he heard?

"Should… going back? Storm… close."

_Oh confound it!_ They were moving away from him!

"… good time.. practice… balance.. fight in .. is weather… weather …. a snap."

He quietly hissed, and moved forward once again. He stiffened when he heard a thin wail, but before he could do anything, a huge _CRACK_, accompanied with a flash of blue, tore through his vision. His yowl was drowned out by the roll of thunder that followed.

Abandoning all caution, he raced into the trees. Fortunately there was no fire, however a tree had been struck down. Another wail came from the fallen tree.

Heart in throat, he clawed his way into the mess, yowling out, "Where are you?"

The only answer he received was another wail. He began to force his way through to the sound, leaving tufts of fur behind as he did so. Then he got an answer, "We're okay! Come towards me! Over here!"

_We?_ That had sounded like Jeena, but better not dwell on that. Some cat in here was in trouble! Whoever they were, they had sounded close. Then he caught movement further down. He carefully clawed the twigs away, and eventually had enough room to poke his head in. A pair of eyes stared back up at him, dark blue. She was curled around something, and that something let out another wail.

"We should go back." He meowed down to her.

"You think? Well, I'd love to, but I need help carrying him out of here!"

Once his eyes had adjusted, he could make out that Jeena was protecting a small, gray kit. Letting out a trill of surprise, he continued to tear at the bracken, opening up the space.

"That'll be good, now stand back a little."

He grunted a reply, backing away. A heartbeat later Jeena leapt up, the kit limp in her jaws. Scrambling down into the protection of a tree, she set it down and began to lick him, purring softly. He approached her slowly, confused and frightened.

"Thanks." She began grudgingly. "Well, come on, help me keep him warm!" she suddenly snapped, her eyes wide.

Still confused, he curled around the kit, and gently nudged him. He was still breathing, but as soon as Rallen had nudged him, he let out another wail.

"We need to get him to Fallowfern, or Clovertail. He still needs milk, that's why he's wailing, I think." Jeena's mew was contrasted her earlier snap.

"So he's not yours?" Rallen blurted out.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course not! When the tree fell, I heard him wailing! Why were _you _out here anyways?"

"Well, forgive me, but when you go missing in the middle of the night in a _storm_ am I just supposed to sit and wait for your return?"

She narrowed her eyes, but another wail cut her off. However, this one wasn't from the kit.

Once again his fur began to raise as he heard more voices added to the eerie sound. They both stiffened once they realized where it was coming from.

"The camp's being attacked?"

**A/N … I is so sorry for slow update, but writers' block has hit me for BOTH this story and Oblivinder DX. I'm pretty sure that this story isn't blocked anymore, so expect quicker updates. Oh, I know that I prolly got Rallen OOC, but haven't played the games in a while P: and the fact that I had trouble picking this story up made this chapter pretty pitiful, in the beginning. UGH I suck at fillers! I know all the main parts, but the fillers are just killing me! But hopefully I'll get better as time goes on… anyways, let's hope I can write better in the future.**


End file.
